Dance with me?
by HalfBloodPrincess95
Summary: Harry needs dance lessons and Snape needs reassurance, they realize that they need each other! Snarry slash ;-)


_A/N: So why not have a bit of romance and love expressed through the art of dance! Will have more chapters to come as I have a general idea of where this story is heading. I do hope you enjoy it and stick around for the juicy bits! Oh and please review! x_

* * *

On top of being in a deadly competition against his will, Harry Potter now had to participate in the Yule Ball. McGonagall made it clear that there would be hell to pay if they messed up and being one of the Triwizard Champions meant that Harry had no room for mistake. Which was all the more reason, he thought, why he should just relax as Ron took one for the team up front.

Harry settled back in his chair, apparently looking far too comfortable, as McGonagall called out, "Well then Potter, let's see you take Weasleys place up front then."

Harry started, obviously shocked that he was being asked to dance in front of his entire house with none other than his head of house! He reluctantly stood up and made his way to where McGonagall stood, passing Ron on the way who had a rather smug expression on his face. Harry took his position and looked more confident than he felt as he waltzed around the room with the deputy headmistress.

Fred and George continued their ministrations towards the back of the crowd as Harry sent as many threatening glares as he could while twirling his professor around.

By the end of the house meeting, Harry had sore feet and a bit of a bruised ego as McGonagall never failed to point out his mistakes when they occurred, which was every few steps.

As they headed to the great hall for dinner, Harry piped up, "Say Ron, you don't think I could perhaps not go to this thing now do you?"

Ron deadpanned, "Blimey Harry, some friend you are supporting me when I have to wear a bloody dress to a school ball. You're not dropping me mate."

Harry couldn't help but smile at that, "Ron, they're dress robes and I'm sure we could change it around a bit with a few charms. Dancing with two left feet in front of the school though, can't save them all from that."

Ron had stopped listening to Harry when the Slytherin girls walked past them chatting merrily about something. That something became a someone when a certain Potions Master walked into the Hall while the girls ran off giggling.

Ron was clearly disturbed by the attention the greasy git was receiving but something seemed to occur to Harry, "Ron, you suppose the Slytherins danced with Snape then?"

Ron made a gagging sound, "Git probably can't move to save his life, how could they then?"

Harry remained silent and while Ron contemplated the possibility. He knew that was probably the Slytherin girls reason for being all high pitched and squeaky but for the life of him, he couldn't understand what would be so captivating about the man.

Hermione arrived seconds later after her chat with Luna, "This is so exciting guys, so many people already know who they're gonna ask! Who are you going to ask Harry?"

Silence.

"Harry!" both Ron and Hermione called at once.

Harry shook himself free of his thoughts and looked at his friends, completely dumbstruck.

"You're not still thinking about the git are you mate." Ron joked.

Hermione glared at Ron, "Whatever are you talking about Ronald?"

Harry changed the subject, "Ron's just being stupid. So 'Mione, who do you think'll ask you?"

Hermione turned as red as Ron's hair while Ron just tried to blend in with the bench.

Harry laughed, "Honestly, you two!"

"What?" came the question in unison from the two.

"Nothing, nothing at all." Harry answered halfheartedly as his attention turned to the head table to watch Dumbledore and Snape in deep conversation. As if on cue, Snape turned his head and looked directly at Harry. The eye contact was burning right through him so he looked away and tried focusing on his food for the rest of dinner, completely oblivious to his subconscious side glances towards the head table and the pair of dark eyes watching him all through dinner.

**Reviews :-)**


End file.
